01 Bitácora del…
by DaythyNighty
Summary: El alto mando de la Flota Estelar ha asignado inspectores de seguridad a la nave Enterprise. Un problema de índole laboral que se suscito de improviso, será la oportunidad del capitán Kirk para despedir a su comandante; quien tendrá que confiar en la objetividad del primer oficial para solucionar el problema que amenaza su carrera…
1. Primera Parte

notas pre-fic: Mi primer fic de Star Trek.

advertencias: OFC (Original Female Character), se explora muy a fondo las frustraciones del capitán Kirk.

aclaraciones: Esta historia se desarrolla entre alguna parte de la serie original.

star trek le pertenece a gene roddenberry

_Bitácora del Capitán, fecha espacial 3274.5. Hasta ahora nuestro viaje ha sido tranquilo y sin contratiempos, estamos a pocos días de llegar a nuestro destino. Confío en que las cosas sigan sin novedad._

Una mujer joven se encuentra en el gimnasio golpeando un saco de boxeo, dos hombres entran bruscamente a su encuentro.

- Con que muy ruda ¿no? -dice uno de ellos con tono sumamente hostil.

- ¿Eh? -la mujer se echa para atrás, sabe que es mejor irse de ahí pronto…

El hombre le bloquea el paso- Vamos a pelear, si te gano saldrás conmigo -se acerca hacia ella-. No conozco forma más fácil de conseguir una cita -le dice burlonamente a su amigo.

- N-no, gracias -ella tartamudea, levanta las manos a la altura del pecho demostrando que no quiere problemas, se observa angustiada ante la situación, retrocede aún más hasta tocar pared.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta!, sé que te gusta… ¡A todas les gusta! -él la sujeta fuertemente del brazo, por lo que recibe una dolorosa patada en la espinilla. ¡MALDITA PERRA! -el hombre comienza a golpearla en el rostro, ella cae al suelo después de un par de bofetadas y él la patea en el estómago y las costillas…

- ¡Ray! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor déjala! ¡Nos meteremos en problemas, Ray! -suplica su amigo, más preocupado por las posibles represalias a su comportamiento que por la salud de la nueva guardia asignada al Puente.

- ¡Cállate Stan! -grita mientras sujeta a la mujer de la blusa. Su amigo sale del lugar-. Ese idiota… ¡Stan! -la mujer aprovecha el breve descuido de Ray y de un movimiento que requirió de más maña que fuerza le rompe el brazo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí? -pregunta Riley, llegando a tropel junto con una multitud detrás de él que mira con asombro la escena: Ray se retuerce de dolor en el suelo, mientras que ella por los golpes se levanta torpemente apoyada en la pared…

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? -pregunta el capitán Kirk al doctor McCoy claramente molesto.

- Estarán bien, aún están sedados. Jim, lamento mucho lo que pasó, pero creo que tenemos un grave problema.

- ¿A qué te refieres?, ¡claro que tenemos un grave problema! ¡Una mujer le rompió el brazo a uno de mis hombres!

- También sufrió una tremenda paliza. Te recuerdo que ahora es parte de la tripulación, Jim. A pesar de tu reticencia, ella… ya está aquí.

- Yo no la quería, la Flota insistió en traerla. El puente no necesita niñeras, no causa más que problemas.

- Temo contradecirte amigo. ¿Olvidas que ya me salvo la vida una vez?, hace un buen trabajo y ha mantenido un perfil bajo. No es que la defienda…

- No… en cuanto despierten quiero verlos, necesito saber que pasó aquí.

- ¿No será que buscas un pretexto para despedirla?

- Lo encontraré… lo prometo -el capitán le da unas palmadas en el hombro al doctor y se marcha al puente dejando a McCoy pensativo.

En el puente el capitán realiza las operaciones de rutina, pregunta al timonel y navegante si todo sigue bien, revista comunicaciones, seguridad… todo con una expresión que es difícil no notar.

- Capitán, ¿sucede algo? -pregunta Spock con esa curiosidad "científica" que es muy propia de él.

- Y pensar que todo marchaba de maravilla… tal vez esperaba un problema interno mecánico o quizás algo del exterior. Que dos tripulantes se peleen a golpes, es un lujo que como capitán de esta nave no puedo pasar por alto.

- ¿Disculpe?, no entendí lo último -Kirk reacciona, lo que dijo fue sospechoso y ambos lo saben. - ¿Acaso lo que dijo tuvo un trasfondo que "pase por alto"?

- Mis comentarios tampoco pueden huir de su desarrollada sagacidad Sr. Spock; en efecto creo que lo que ha pasado, es una excelente oportunidad para deshacerme de personal indeseable.

- ¿Se refiere a la comandante Zuñiga? sé que no le agrada, lo dijo desde el primer día… se lo dijo a ella. Y conozco las razones. Créame cuando le digo que esta empresa por despedirla es innecesaria. Yo le comenté que no habría de que preocuparse, ella no representa ningún peligro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe, Spock?, ¡¿Eh? ¡Hable de una vez! -Kirk levanta su tono de voz, está comenzando a impacientarse.

- Desde que usted me mostró su molestia por ser vigilados tan de cerca -lo que por ende demuestra según usted falta de confianza- por un elemento de la Flota Estelar, decidí investigarla e insisto en que no hay nada de qué alarmarse. Ella es un escolta con un alto grado, designado al puente de la nave Enterprise por sus habilidades. Desempeña un trabajo aceptable, sobre su personalidad… es un engrane más que se adapta a cualquier máquina. Le aseguro que sólo sigue órdenes de quien sea su autoridad. Ud… debería aprovecharlo. Realmente no comprendo su paranoia.

- No me tranquilizaré hasta estar seguros. -suena la alarma de llamado- Habla el capitán.

- Jim, soy McCoy. Ambos han despertado, te esperan en la sala de juntas.

- Voy para allá. Señor Spock, acompáñeme por favor. Sulu queda a cargo.

El capitán y su primer oficial se dirigen a donde están el guardia de seguridad y la comandante…

- Vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez. -el capitán los mira a ambos, ellos están sentados frente a Kirk, a su izquierda se encuentra de pie el Sr. Spock- ¿Qué pasó exactamente?… -silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos contesta.

- En vista de las circunstancias -habla el guardia de seguridad-, yo seré quien diga lo que pasó en el gimnasio, capitán… Estaba yo entrenando con el saco de boxeo cuando -ella voltea bruscamente a verlo- esta mujer entró… Me reto a una pelea y yo le dije amablemente que no quería lastimarla- ¡Eso no es verdad! -exclama con indignación la comandante.

- Silencio, señorita -la reprende el capitán.

- Como decía, fue ella quien comenzó todo.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! Capitán, eso no es cierto.

- Si no lo es, demuéstrelo. Explíqueme su versión.

- Yo… -titubea- Señor, tome las medidas necesarias. Unos moretones no se comparan con un brazo roto.

- Señor Raymond ¿cómo fue que ella le rompió el brazo? -pregunta Spock.

- Cuando me atacó, me defendí. No le iba a pegar a una mujer, caímos y me rompí el brazo al chocar en el suelo.

- Entonces ella no le rompió el brazo -dice el primer oficial con suspicacia.

- Mmm… no del todo. Por su culpa lo tengo así.

- ¿Cómo explica todos esos golpes en el cuerpo de ella, señor Raymond? -pregunta el capitán.

- Es evidente que durante sus fútiles entrenamientos se lastimo. Lamento que pretenda ser algo que no es.

- ¿Ah? -cada vez se siente más indignada, su incomodidad se ve reflejada en su lenguaje corporal: se vuelve hiperactiva.

- Tiene una última oportunidad para declarar su versión… -pone un ultimátum el capitán; ella desvía la mirada y se queda en silencio.

- Muy bien. Señor Spock, escolte a la señorita a la celda. Esta arrestada por desacato.

- ¡Pero no estamos en un juicio, capitán!

- Mi nave, mis reglas. Llévesela. -se va con la mirada fija, a punto de llorar por las mentiras en su contra y la impotencia…

notas post-fic: Espero sus comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Me gusta mucho Viaje a las Estrellas, siempre me ha gustado. Sus historias sobre viajes en el espacio, viajes en el tiempo, peleas, combates, luchas, guerras, la política, la sociedad, el ser humano… Es curioso para mí que este fic no muestra más que la historia de un simple y llano problema laboral, quizás ustedes puedan percibir más elementos.


	2. Segunda Parte

notas pre-fic: La segunda parte de mi primer fic de Star Trek.

advertencias: OFC (Original Female Character), se explora muy a fondo las frustraciones del capitán Kirk.

aclaraciones: Esta historia se desarrolla entre alguna parte de la serie original.

star trek le pertenece a gene roddenberry

_Bitácora del Capitán, fecha espacial 3276.4. La comandante Zuñiga tuvo una desavenencia con el guardia de seguridad, el señor Raymond. Aún investigamos los hechos, es muy pronto para emitir juicios. _

El Sr. Spock lleva a la mujer a una celda de detención, por órdenes del capitán ya que según él cometió desacato. Él la mira insistentemente con el objeto de intimidarla y hacerla hablar…

- No diré nada -ella se cruza de brazos.

- Al menos podría decir la razón de su comportamiento… -ella se sienta y baja la cabeza.

- Tengo mucho en mi contra. Muy poco a mi favor…

- Explíquese -dice el primer oficial con tono autoritario y expresión estoica.

- El señor Raymond tiene laborando aquí más tiempo que yo, y por lo que sé tiene toda la confianza del capitán. A pesar de mi rango podría ser fuertemente castigada si me veo comprometida en una situación como esta. Si digo la verdad o me quedo callada, las cosas no terminarán bien para mí. Además hay un factor importante que he tomado en cuenta: todos ellos son hombres.

- No comprendo -hace un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, mientras coloca sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo.

- Muchos hombres han hecho comentarios despectivos sobre mi persona. La primera vez que llegué aquí con el resto de los inspectores escuché que el jefe de la transportadora dijo "¿cómo es posible que esa mujer sea comandante de tantos hombres?", El ingeniero Scott, el doctor McCoy… incluso el capitán Kirk, lo que aunado al hecho de que me desprecia (entiendo su frustración; no me siento especial, podría haber sido cualquiera) no me atrevo a declarar lo que pasó en el gimnasio. Además tengo la pesada carga sobre mis hombros de no cometer errores ante mis hombres… si yo no puedo defenderme a mi misma ¿cómo puedo esperar que los demás confíen en mi algo tan importante como sus vidas?

- Las capacidades de una persona no dependen del género.

- Es evidente que usted posee un punto de vista muy diferente al de los seres humanos. Aún así no confío en usted.

- No tiene que confiar en nadie, tiene que obedecer. Le ordenaron que declarara, por eso está aquí.

- ¡No!, es vergonzoso, quiero salvar la pizca de dignidad que me queda. Si el señor Kirk y el señor Raymond se regodean en mi desgracia ya no me importa. Me tiene a su merced y no hay nada que pueda yo hacer. Dígale al capitán que al fin se cumplirá su deseo de deshacerse de mí -da media vuelta de cara a la pared, se nota claramente angustiada.

- Dudo mucho que este sea el modo de sobrellevar las cosas, leí su expediente; haga lo que mejor sabe hacer comandante -ella lo mira intrigada- siempre logro vencer las adversidades. Muestra de ello es que esta aquí -ella le levanta la mirada- quiero decir, no aquí en la celda… me refiero a la nave -Valentina ríe-. Debe decir la verdad. La apoyaré en lo que pueda; hace un buen trabajo y no sería correcto que un elemento como usted vea truncada su carrera por una nimiedad como esta.

- Bueno, al menos me hizo reír -el señor Spock se aleja-. Gracias.

En el consultorio del doctor McCoy, Kirk habla con él sobre lo que el guardia de seguridad le declaró, a pesar de sus intereses personales su deber como capitán de investigar la situación se vuelve prioridad:

- Dime Bones, ¿Es posible que esas heridas se las haya causado ella misma? -pregunta intrigado.

- En efecto, todo es posible Jim. Pero tengo mis dudas; según mis análisis yo diría que fue él quien le propino tremenda paliza. ¿Aún así quieres despedirla…?

- Hablé con algunos testigos y a parte del guardia Stan nadie vio nada relevante; su declaración fue… deficiente y llena de huecos -entra Spock a la habitación.

- Tuve una conversación muy interesante con la comandante, capitán… ella declaró algunos aspectos que quiero discutir con usted… y con usted también doctor McCoy.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Tal parece que el problema entre el señor Raymond y la señorita Zuñiga, además de su reticencia a declarar se debe a… algo que tiene que ver con el género.

- ¿Hablas de un problema de misoginia? -pregunta Leonard.

- Yo… realmente no entiendo. Comprendo que biológicamente hablando, los hombres son tres veces más fuertes que las mujeres pero con el debido entrenamiento una mujer puede ser capaz de desempeñar un trabajo como el de la comandante Zuñiga; además ella no es la única que lo hace.

- Es la única en esta nave -observa el capitán- si nos detenemos a pensar sobre los puestos que realizan los hombres y las mujeres en el Enterprise, ellas se encuentran en lo que podría considerarse un rol apto para la mujer: Enfermería, comunicaciones, pajes…

- Bueno, pero eso no resuelve el asunto -toma la palabra el Dr. McCoy- ¿Qué decisión vas a tomar, Jim? ¿Vas a despedirla o dejarás las cosas como están?... que ellos arreglen sus problemas solos.

- No… no quiero que piense que trato de despedirla porque soy machista y no puedo dejar las cosas así porque cada persona en esta nave es mi responsabilidad.

- Ella sabe que no es así… aunque mencionó que usted también ha hecho comentarios del tipo misógino hacia su persona -dice Spock, el capitán hace un ademán de molestia.

- Capitán -el guardia Stan pide permiso para entrar.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece Stan? -pregunta Kirk.

- Quiero hablar con usted… a solas.

Kirk mira a Spock y McCoy -Sígame-; ambos hombres se retiran a un habitación contigua.

- Capitán, insisto en estar presente -Spock mira a Kirk de una forma en la que es difícil oponerse y el capitán finalmente accede.

- N-no creo que sea necesario, oficial -titubea Stan.

- No le pedí su opinión, Stan -Spock se muestra intimidante, ambos hombres conversan ante la mirada impasible del primer oficial.

- Capitán, mi conciencia no me permite mentir más, Raymond es mi amigo… juntos nos enlistamos en la Flota cuando éramos aún muy jóvenes. Pero lo que pasó en el gimnasio fue su culpa. Desde que llego ella aquí Ray se volvió insufrible… el siempre quiso ser comandante, pero tiene problemas para controlar su ira. Ella se volvió el objeto de su frustración. Yo -solloza- n-no sé cómo me arrastró a esto. Pero usted está de acuerdo con nosotros ¿no? de todas formas ella debe dejar la nave… -Kirk mira a su primer oficial.

- Lamento informarle señor, que todo esto ha sido un terrible malentendido, por favor retírese. Muchas gracias por su sinceridad -el hombre se marcha.

- Jim, sé que ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente por la presencia de los inspectores. Sé que piensa que esta es una excelente oportunidad para deshacerse de por lo menos uno. ¿Vale la pena arruinar la carrera de alguien por prejuicios infundados? hablo del señor Raymond… hablo de usted también.

- No me dejarás salirme con la mía ¿verdad? -silencio-… la comandante se queda. Espero que mi reputación con ella… Ahh, debo pedirle disculpas.

- Creo que tendrá que hacer más que eso, señor. Tiene que hacer justicia.

- Lo sé. Gracias…

_Bitácora del Capitán, suplemento. El señor Raymond fue suspendido indefinidamente de labores en el Enterprise, resulto ser una persona voluble y dominada por la ira; no puedo darme el lujo de tener personal indeseable. _

Comandante Zuñiga reportándose al puente, capitán -saluda una sonriente Valentina con marcas de golpes aún en su rostro.

- Bienvenida -contesta el capitán, cuando ella se acerca él baja la voz…-. Quiero pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento, sé que ha sido muy molesto para usted tener que aguantar este tipo de situaciones. Lo siento mucho.

- Disculpa aceptada, mi capitán -dicho esto y con una mueca de satisfacción, da un par de palmaditas en el respaldo del asiento de Kirk y va hacia el sr. Spock- muchas gracias oficial, sin su ayuda no hubiera podido salir de tamaño aprieto.

- Vuelva a su puesto comandante -ella asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

notas post-fic: En fin, con esto concluye mi primer fic de Viaje a las Estrellas. Espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer.

Es importante para mí hacer notar la forma en que en la serie se tratan algunos temas con tanta ligereza… supongo que eso le da un toque que ninguna otra serie tiene; por que cuando termina cada capítulo después de un momento se reflexiona sobre lo que se vio y resulta que es más profundo de lo que parece.

larga vida y prosperidad


End file.
